Unrecoverable
by MartyrForSuicide
Summary: SasuNaru Oneshot There are four things that you can never recover: The hit, after it's dealt. The word, after it's said. The occasion, after the loss. And the time, after it's gone.


a/n: yay! Yet another oneshot 'bout deeeaathh -'death' said in creepy like voice-

Leave me reviews!

Warnings: um death? Major character death? Please don't kill me for my fetish with killing the main character of the manga, though I must point out that I think you guys all secretly enjoy seeing him die! You do, I know you do…

Disclaimer: no ownage T-T

Unrecoverable

There are four things that you can never recover

**The hit…**

Naruto barely blocked the punch Sasuke threw at him, but he wasn't fast enough to escape the kick that connected mercilessly with the back of his head, resulting in a sickening crack reverberating through the heavy air. The blonde boy slumped to the ground with a dull thud and Sasuke landed beside his teammates slightly convulsing body noiselessly. Red blood leaked from the blonde boy's wound as his unfocused, softened blue, cloudy eyes tried desperately to find his teammate's ethereal face.

…**after it's dealt.**

All Naruto had wanted to do was to stop Sasuke from leaving, from being consumed by evil. He wanted to protect the dark boy. He had wanted to save his best friend, to remind him that there was a reason to remain here…with him. That he didn't have to sell his soul to become strong enough, that there was more to live for in this worlds than revenge. He had only wanted to save him…did the avenger have to go this far? Just to escape?

**The word…**

"S-Sasuke-please, don't go…" Naruto chocked out, pitifully through the blood filling his mouth, the metallic taste was gagging him, "don't-leave-me…" he gasped.

Sasuke sneered at his fallen rival, his once friend, now his enemy.

"Why would I stay here, for you? Your weak, worthless." he said cruelly, watching the smaller boy cower away from his venomous words, he continued, "I. Hate. You." the Uchiha finished slowly as if drawing out the sentence would cause the hurt boy more pain. The tears stained Naruto's face.

…**after it's said.**

'_Hate'_ The spiteful word rang brutally in Naruto's ears. He had heard that word so many times before but it had never lost its ability to hurt, its cruelty. But he had never heard it said with such force behind it, he had never heard it come from Sasuke's mouth, the one person he wanted not to hate him. The entire village, everyone could have hated him, more than they did now, despised him more, but as long as Sasuke would have been on his side, everything else wouldn't have mattered, it would have been alright. But Sasuke had said that word, and it hurt Naruto more than any blow ever dealt, and any wound ever inflicted…it broke his heart. Did the boy have to be so cruel when Naruto was only offering him his love?

**The occasion…**

Naruto opened his mouth to call out to Sasuke. To beg him not to go, not to leave him here, all alone. It didn't matter if the dark boy didn't love him back, it didn't matter if Sasuke didn't need him, for the dark boy to just be here was enough. But the words couldn't come, his voice could not find the right sounds. All he could do was listen to the fading footsteps of his ex- teammate, as he was slowly being lulled to sleep by the echoing sound.

Sasuke paused in his retreat, his back turned to the broken boy lying on the cold ground. He was going to leave the boy behind, Naruto was only an obstacle, that's all he had ever been. Naruto was the kind of person whom was meant to be left behind, he was meant to be surpassed. Yet… Sasuke almost turned around, he almost opened his mouth to say something. An apology… perhaps even a confession of confused feelings… His clenched fists shook with the pressure of what to chose. _Stay, say something…_

…**after the loss.**

But he didn't, and deep down he knew he never really would, instead Sasuke kept his back turned and he continued to walk away, away from his only home, away from his personal sunshine and into his dark future, it was what was meant to happen, it had been his fate from the day his older brother sealed it with the staining blood of their own family. He was betraying and leaving behind the only person who had ever really reached out to him, and the only one who had ever gotten close enough to graze his sleeve.

Naruto watched through his blurring vision, as the back of his secret love disappeared into the mixture of the nights growing darkness and unconsciousness' oncoming blackness. '_He really is gone…'_ He would have called out, but the chance had been lost.

**The time…**

Naruto crouched in the shadows, the moonlight leaking onto the roof, the light missing him by inches, as he waited. The animal mask of the Anbu hide his stolid face as he bided his time, awaiting yet another simple mission to begin. The times had harshened the once carefree boy, twisting his childlike demeanor and innocent happiness into horrific coldness. Since that day, all those years ago, Naruto had changed violently, he had become the opposite of who he used to be. Maybe it was because he had been abandoned, forsaken by the one who had been a little too important than allowed to him, the one he had cared about just a little too much. And now he had only himself and the bloodstained Anbu sword to depend upon. Things could have been different, they should have. Would have, if only he had chocked out those words, it only he had pushed aside his fear of rejection, and begged Sasuke to stay, because…once upon a time, Naruto had loved the dark- haired avenger. He had…but now he had fallen away, and fallen angels were never given seconds chances, and he knew better than to ask for one.

The years had worn away at Sasuke, they had eroded his emotionless mask and stolen from him the energy to conceal his emotions. Sadness splayed across his fallen angel's smooth face, and the loneliness that haunted him was all to visible in his grey eyes. But it was those pitch black emotions, that incomprehensible amount of regret and remorse, that fueled his cruel deeds. He washed away his pain with the blood of others, the blood of those he massacred. Things should have been different from this reality. It should have been happier, brighter, not this dark, not this alone. He should have ignored his pride, his shallow dream, and turned back to Naruto, and stayed. Simply, he missed the boy, but he knew that no amount of wishing would resurrect his last chance, he had forsaken his friend, he had left him behind. But…leaving was not worth this cold that surrounded him. Abandoning his long ago friend was not worth this power, no matter the amount, no matter the ability it granted him.

…**after it's gone.**

Time had slipped away from them both, leaving them scarred in their own ways. They could never regain the lost time, it would never come back. It had left them all alone, in their unforgiving would, their bloodstained swords by their sides to replace where the other had once stood. Regret tore at them, even that could be seen in both their eyes, regret, remorse, it haunted them night and day. And in the lives they had chosen there was no distraction from the remorse, it stayed by their sides forever, like a ghost of who they had once been, of what they could have had, of each other. But there was no going back, this was how it was to be, the time to fix this horrifically twisted reality had long since past away.

End

mfs

a/n:

Mfs: soooo, what do ya think of it. It twas loads of fun to write.

Naruto: why do insist on killing me, over and over and over again?

Mfs: um…I'm not sure how to answer that… Give me reviews!

Naruto: hey bitch that's not answering my question!

Mfs: be quiet! or I'll have Orochimaru rape you or something! He is a pedophile after all…

Naruto: …

Mfs: thought so

And vengeance was all he had to believe in

(but) Revenge is all I have to believe in -thought or said

You've got me -Naruto


End file.
